Shocking Discoveries
by emlizT
Summary: Harry and the rest of the 7th years are invited to redo their terrible school year. Since there aren't that many 7th years, each teacher will be taking on an apprentice for the year. Harry decides to work with potions a little more and while he's studying he realizes something that could change the whole course of magical history: muggles have magic too!
1. Chapter 1

**Shocking Discoveries**

**Chapter #1: We're Back!**

After the war, anybody that didn't get to finish their education were given the chance to redo their education. Upon receiving the letter, Molly Weasely decided that Ron, and Harry were going to attend Hogwarts for one more year. Molly smiled gently; Hermione probably wouldn't need any convincing. It would be her parents, who had recovered their memory some time ago, that would need to be convinced that Hogwarts was safe enough for their little girl.

-HP-

I stepped off the Hogwarts' Express with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna accompanying me.

"Hey! Ron, who do you think will be our Potions professor?" I asked.

Hermione spoke before Ron could even open his mouth, "it's still Professor Snape, Harry. He was given an antidote so he's not dead! Isn't that wonderful? One less death because of the war!"

Ron sputtered unintelligibly and Neville visibly blanched in fear.

"Ye-yea-yeah Hermione." Neville stumbled over his words, "_Wonderful_."

Hermione's face glowed at Neville's comment. She must have missed the sarcasm because she started walking, a slight skip in her step.

"Did you hear? Us, repeat 7th years, have a special project. Since not very many wanted to continue their education…" here, Hermione frowned, "We will be paired with a professor to work on a special project the _whole_ year!" her happy smile was back once again.

"You must be _joking_, right? I mean, work with a professor? That's unheard of in Hogwarts' history." Ron stammered.

"I know!" Hermione's eyes positively glittered with excitement, "That's why this year will be the most exciting yet!"

Hermione then skipped along, leaving us to scramble after her to a carriage. I was excited about seeing Hogwarts until I saw the thestrals. It was a sobering sight, not the thestrals themselves, but because now I knew that we had all seen death, we had all watched someone, maybe even someone we knew, die.

Soon we had finished eating and Headmistress McGonagall started to talk about 'recurring 7th years'.

"Welcome! New and old students of Hogwarts, please may we have a round of applause for all those that participated in the war; for both sides, for anyone, and for their courage to fight in what they believe in!'

There was a loud round of applause. Whoops sounded throughout the hall and whistles reverberated off the stone walls. When the applause died down, Headmistress McGonagall continued,

"A more sobering thought, however, is that most or all of us has lost a loved one or friend in this battle. May we please have a minute of silence to remember these loved ones and friends."

The room was dead silent…for a minute. Then the hall burst into a rumble of condolences. I was on the receiving end and giving end an equal amount. Partially because everyone knew me, and partially because I knew everyone that died. I was thankfully jolted out of my thoughts by the Headmistress,

"Before everyone retires for the night, I would like to announce that recurring 7th years will be paired with a professor in the morning to start on their projects. More information will be given to those 7th years tomorrow morning. You will also be most likely living in this professors quarters for most of the year. I, myself, will be participating in this program and your professors will be chosen through a draw.

"Now as Headmaster Dumbledore would probably advise, biblebot, dipleto, and cranitole. Good night!"

I swarmed drowsily with the rest of the students up to the Gryffindor tower, only slightly anxious about who my teacher would be. Guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow…

**A/N: **I know it's kinda sloppy right now, but I promise the second chapter will be better. I try and have the second chapter up before next week…I have the long weekend to that's good. Anyway, R&amp;R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Shocking Discoveries**

**Chapter #2: New Teacher, New Assignment**

Ron, as usual, was eating like it was the last time he would ever eat; Hermione, like always, was reading a textbook or muttering some fact or reading the Daily Prophet. I, on the other hand, was a bundle of nerves. Thankfully I was saved from Hermione's concern that I was eating enough, when Headmistress McGonagall was calling us to the high table for the draws.

"7th years. This year will be different from all the other years you've been here. According to which subject you want to continue with, you will be given a pool of professors that I will draw from. You may have someone else working with your professor so be careful. The professors are not here so you will not choose a specific subject to get a certain professor. Now, Hannah Abott!" McGonagall explained before beginning to call names.

When she called my name, I was surprised at the word that popped out of my mouth, "Potions."

"Good choice, Mr. Potter," McGonagall smiled at me.

The hat she picked up only had two slips of paper in it and I began to get worried. The professor reached her hand in and removed the smaller slip of paper.

"Professor Severus Snape, Mr. Potter!" her voice boomed.

I gulped and muttered a thank-you before heading down to where Hermione was busy gushing about professor Babbling. When Ron got his professor, Professor Flitwick, he came over to me and murmured sympathetically.

"You got Snape, mate. That must be horrible. At least Flitwick's alright. _And_ you get stuck with _Malfoy_."

I blanched, "Malfoy and Snape?"

Ron gave me a nod before moving over to talk to Hermione.

"So, Potter," Malfoy walked over, "We'll be working together, I guess."

I could only manage a mute nod because it surprised me to see Malfoy without Crabbe and Goyle at his side constantly. He seemed lonely and shy and had lost the arrogant tilt to his head. His usually perfect blond hair didn't have any gel in it and seemed…normal.

"I'm sorry about your father, Malfoy," I offered diplomatically.

"It's alright. He wasn't the most attentive of fathers," Malfoy replied sadly, "My godfather was always better, anyway. See you around, Potter."

As I headed to my first class of the day, Charms, with Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna, Snape stopped me in the hallway. He seemed as cold and aloof as ever. His black robes billowed slightly around his feet. But his usually greasy, black hair hung limp around his shoulders.

"Mr. Potter. Come. We will be discussing the new…ah…arrangements," he ordered curtly.

Ron sidled closer to me, "You want us to come with you?"

"Naw, I'll be fine. Besides, I really want to know what we'll be doing all year. Just tell Flitwick, alright?" I responded.

"Alright. See you later."

I followed Snape down to the dungeons, but not before grabbing Malfoy who was on his way to Transfiguration. The hallways were oddly silent and our footsteps echoed loudly on the stone floors. Instead of leading us to his office, Snape turned down an unfamiliar hallway and too us to a portrait. He waved his wand a couple times before it swung open. I guess it was his Professor's quarters. When we were all seated, he started to talk:

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. Since you both have chosen Potions to specialize in, but no doubt also wish to specialize in other subjects such as Defence Against the Dark Arts or Transfiguration or Charms, the two of you will be working together. I will be here to offer assistance or knowledge should you need it. As per Headmistress McGonagall's orders, you will both have rooms in my quarters should you need to stay here overnight. The password to my quarters is 'Wormwood is ashroot'. Questions?"

We both shook our heads, "No, sir."

"Good. Now, which branch of potions would you like to study?"

"Well…" I began, "I wanted to work a little with blood and genetics."

"Blood, Mr. Potter? And genetics?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

I blushed, "Yes, sir."

"Very well. Mr. Malfoy, would you like to have a different topic or add to that?"

"I actually want to work with blood and genetics a little, too," Malfoy said quietly. Yep, the arrogance was completely gone.

"You will need blood samples for the practical portion. But, for now, I have two textbooks on blood potion theory that you must read and understand before you may begin."

Snape summoned four fat textbooks and dumped two in each of our hands. I stared agape, as did Malfoy, at the sizes. I flipped to the back of the thinner book and do you know what it said? Page 2507! Two thousand, five hundred and seven pages! And this was the thinner book, too!

"I expect the first four chapters of each book to be read and understood along with twelve to fifteen inch essay per textbook by the end of the week. We will meet again in two days, same time, so that I can answer your questions. Off to class."

"Fifteen inch essay?! How many pages did you say was in the _thinner_ textbook?! This is crazy! You'll probably need the whole year to read just the two textbooks! Even Hermione would need at least a couple months. That greasy git!" Ron exclaimed over lunch.

Hermione frowned at Ron and said to me, "Well, I think it's nice of _Professor_ Snape to offer such a thorough education to Harry. I wish I chose Potions now…but Ancient Runes are fun too. We learn how to cast spells by writing with Runes instead of using our wands. Even muggles can use Runes to perform magic! Professor Babbling…_babbles_ too much, though."

"Hm…" I thought aloud, "I wonder…can muggles use magic?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Shocking Discoveries**

**Chapter #3: Arrangements**

"I can't, Ron. You know that. I'd really like to, mate, but…I _can't_," I said exasperatedly. This was the tenth time today Ron and Hermione had brought up this conversation and it was starting to get annoying. I fidgeted with my wand as I stood in the doorway of the DADA classroom.

"Of course you can, Harry. Just tell Professor Snape that you'd like the holidays off. I'm sure he'll understand," Hermione reasoned.

"You don't get it!" I cried out in frustration, "Snape's letting me have the holidays off, _I_ don't want to!"

Ron and Hermione stared at me, mouth agape, "You mean…_you_ don't want to spend the holidays with us?" Ron asked as if he couldn't believe it, which, I guess, he really couldn't.

"Well…not exactly. We have a lot of stuff to study, you know. And if I leave, Snape will continue with Draco and I'll fall behind. I really want this mark, Ron. 'Mione, you understand right?" I asked.

"Harry, sometimes, well…you shouldn't study all the time but, if this is what you want…I'm alright, I guess."

"Oh…now Malfoy's _Draco_. Has he replaced me or something?" Ron asked spitefully.

"No! I just work with him a lot. How 'bout this, Ron? I'll stay at Hogwarts for the first couple weeks and spend Christmas and New Years at your place. That way, I get to study and we both get to see each other over the holidays," I compromised.

Just as Ron was opening his mouth, Snape walked into the classroom.

"Weasley, Granger, and Mr. Potter. Five points each from Gryffindor for being tardy. In!"

Ron opened his mouth to argue, but Hermione nudged him in the ribs and hissed, "Shut _up_, Ron!"

"Good thinking, Miss Granger. Mr. Weasley, you should take Miss Granger's advice more often," Snape said in a mocking tone.

I stormed towards Snape's private quarters with Draco close on my heels, albeit calmer. I grunted out the password and stomped into the room. And was promptly stopped by Snape. He dragged me towards the couch and seated me roughly.

"Explain yourself, Potter," Snape said severely.

"There's nothing to explain," I muttered.

"Potter," Snape cautioned, leaning closer, "I will tell you one more time. _Explain yourself_."

"What!? Oh, now, all of a sudden you care about what happens to me? I got into an argument with Ron! Don't you dare make a bloody comment about that," I exploded, my rage coming off in waves.

I was ready to continue to rant out my frustrations but was surprised into silence when Snape dragged me by the ear into the corner.

"You _will_ stay here until you have calmed down enough to talk like the 18-year-old that you are. Understood?" Snape hissed in my ear.

"Yes, sir," I gulped.

I heard Draco settle himself into the couch and started to talk quietly with Snape. As I stared at the blank wall, my anger started to seep out of me. A couple long minutes later, I started to scuff my shoe against the wall out of boredom.

I'm sorry, Snape. Can I go sit on the couch?" I asked sheepishly and I turned around to look at Snape and Draco.

Snape gave a curt nod and gestured to an empty seat beside Draco, "Could you try again?" he said dryly.

"Me and Ron got into a fight. I told them about my decision to stay here for holidays and well…it wasn't received well. Do you think McGonagall might let me go the Burrow for the days around Christmas and New Years and stay the rest of the holidays here?" I asked.

"_Headmistress_ McGonagall, Potter. And I believe it is indeed possible. You will have to work extra hard to catch up to Draco," Snape corrected automatically before agreeing.

"Thanks."

"Now, we have only a couple chapters to finish from the textbooks, so I am assuming that the pair of you are ready to begin to start the practical portion. Potter, Malfoy, we will be needing blood sample, around ten mL, from the people you wish to study. Names, please," Snape explained.

"Let Potter go first. I'm not sure yet," Draco said.

I glared at him briefly before replying, "I wanted to compare Muggle, Wizard, and maybe Squib blood types. Is that alright?"

"Yes," Snape ruled, "Can you manage to locate blood vials for those people during the break. We will be finishing up the reading and beginning the basics of comparing blood potions. Mr. Malfoy?"

"I want to see if you can trace blood," Draco said shrugging.

"Then you will need the blood of people you want to trace."

When we finished making our holiday arrangements and flooing the Headmistress to check, I walked out happier than I had been walking in. I padded up towards the Gryffindor tower to share the news with Hermione and Ron…and ask for their blood.

"Godric's friend," I muttered to the Fat Lady and walked into the common room looking for Ron and Hermione. I found them with Ginny and Neville discussing something.

"Hey guys!" I called out, "Before you ask me anything, let me just say that I _will_ be going to the Burrow for holidays…for a while anyway."

"Oh, good. Ron was just about to knock some sense into you," Ginny said nonchalantly. We had dated for a while but it turned out to not be all that good for my friendship with Ron. Me and Ginny decided to let the relationship rest a little, until Ron calmed down.

"And…um…can I have some of-actually never mind," I muttered. Mentally, I berated myself, '_Coward! And you call yourself a Gryffindor?! You've fought Death Eaters and Voldemort, yet you're too scared to ask your friends for a bit of blood? COWARD!'_

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked gently.

"Yeah, come on. We're your friends," Neville added.

"Nothing important. I'll tell you guys later," I said dismissing it with a wave of my hand, "Its getting late. I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight."

As I climbed up the stairs, I could feel their suspicious gazes on me the whole time. _They're hiding something from me, too_, I thought stubbornly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shocking Discoveries**

**Chapter #4: Blood**

I waved goodbye to Draco and Snape before carrying my suitcases towards the Hogwart's Express. Even though I only packed the necessities, such as gifts, prank items, clothing, that sort of thing, the trunk still pulled heavily against my arms. At these times, I really feel like the spoiled brat Snape often calls me. I grimaced slightly before turning the pair sending me on my way.

"Draco, Snape. Aren't you guys coming, too? Mrs. Weasely even has gifts for you guys!" I asked one last time.

"Mr. Potter, if you do not want to get detention right now for incessant whining and questioning, you will proceed to board the train," Snape said sternly, with a hint of exasperation in his tone.

"Translation, Harry: No we are not going. Now leave before I have to go over there and beat some sense into you," Draco said smiling cheekily.

Snape reached a hand over and swatted Draco on the head before reprimanding him, "Watch your tone, young man."

"Yes, sir," Draco answered, reaching a hand back to rub the offended area, "Anyway, Potter. Shoo!"

"Shoo yourself, Malfoy."

"Potter, now! The train is leaving. Don't forget the blood samples," Snape snapped irritably.

"Bye," I said sadly as I boarded the train.

-**HP**-

When I arrived at the Weasley's home, Mrs. Weasley promptly shoved me into a chair and placed a bowl of food in front of me.

"You still look skinny as a stick, Harry. You have to eat more. Don't be afraid to ask for seconds. Honestly, how does McGonagall run the school, does she even bother feeding you children?" Mrs. Weasely complained.

To appease her, I shoved the contents of the bowl down my throat before proceeding upstairs to see Hermione and Ron. Ginny opened the door and pressed a kiss to my cheek. Hermione came next, giving me a long hug. Ron came last and whacked me on the head with a fat book.

"Ron!" Hermione and Ginny chided at the same time, "That wasn't very nice."

"What? He deserved it, the bloody idiot. Leaving us for Snape and Malfoy," Ron replied, but a teasing look in his eye conveyed the true meaning.

"Then maybe I shouldn't give you your gifts," I shot back, smirking.

"You wouldn't," Ron gasped.

"Watch me," I challenged.

"Boys, be nice," Hermione said.

Ron and I exchanged a look before responding together, "Yes, mother."

Hermione smacked us on the head with Ron's book and we burst out laughing. Even Hermione was giggling a little bit.

I gave a sigh of pleasure; I was where I belonged. Then, the thought that I had to ask for their blood crossed my mind and I winced, _so much for a peaceful holiday._

The next morning, I decided to get it over with.

"Mrs. Weasely? Could you gather everyone in the home? I have an announcement," I asked.

"Course, Harry. You just wait there and finish your breakfast. ARTHUR! RONALD! HERMIONE! GINNY! ALL OF YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY. YOU'VE GOT BREAKFAST AND HARRY'S GOT NEWS," Mrs. Weasely hollered.

When everybody had a plate of food in front of them, and chatter had ceased, and everybody was looking at me, I began to talk.

"Well, you guys all know that I'm doing Potions as my personal subject this year. But I'm sure not very many, if any, of you know that I've chose to study blood potions. As an extension, we'll be using blood in potions and so I need about 10 mL of blood from several…ah…_subjects_. I was wondering if I could have some of your blood?" I asked, trying to portray confidence but failing miserably.

"Why, of course Harry," Mrs. Weasley responded quickly, "We'll give you them by the end of tomorrow, how does that sound, dear? Now, breakfast."

"Yeah, Harry. We trust you with our blood. Was there anyone else you wanted to ask?" Hermione asked, spearing a piece of bacon and eating daintily.

"Well…I was wondering if I could use some of your parents' blood and I was hoping to get some blood from the Dursleys'" I responded thoughtfully.

"Done, Harry. Now eat your breakfast," Mrs. Weasely interjected, stabbing a finger at my still-full plate, "Eat. You're not going anywhere until you finish that."

"We'll go with you this afternoon," Ron said, around a mouthful of food.

"I have a couple vials of blood from my parents in my trunk. Just in case the oblivion spell didn't work or wouldn't cancel. You can use those," Hermione said helpfully.

"Thanks," I replied

_Maybe it won't be that bad_, I thought, _visiting the Dursleys'_. And, boy, was I wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shocking Discoveries**

**Chapter #5: Visiting the Dursleys**

"NO! Are you bloody mad?! We've taken care of you for _sixteen years_ and you have the nerve to ask us for blood?! You ungrateful little brat…"

Throughout the eldest Dursley's little rant, Hermione, Ron, and I palmed our wands, making sure they were well hidden, before exchanging wide-eyed, frustrated, and annoyed looks at Vernon Dursley's loud protests.

"But, sir," Hermione began when the man paused to take a breath, "we're not asking for much, you see. Just a small vial from each of you," here, Hermione waved a vial with the hand that was not holding her wand, "Completely harmless," she reassured.

"You're barking mad, the lot of you," Petunia Dursley sniffed disdainfully, "'_Completely harmless_' she says! You're taking our _blood_, if I'm not mistaken. In _our_ world, blood can be used in many important medical experiments. God only knows what you bloody _wizards_ are going to use with it."

"But Aunt Petunia…," I started before shaking my head. Appealing to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are never going to work. An idea sprouted in my mind, _if precious _Diddykins_ was willing, then maybe, just maybe, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would be willing to try_.

"Dudley…," I started sweetly before being broken off by my aunt.

"Don't you _dare_, Potter! My little boy would _never_ agree," she stated vehemently, "…right?"

"I dunno, mum. I mean, if it's completely harmless…?" Dudley trailed off speculatively, "We _will_ be compensated, right?"

I almost smiled, "Yes, Dudley. Don't you worry about that."

"Well, then. There's nothing wrong with giving a little bit of blood away," Dudley faced with parents.

Meanwhile, Ron leaned closer to me and whispered, "We're _paying_ them?"

Hermione immediately caught on to my line of thought, "Of _course_, Ronald. It's probably the only way we'll be able to get most of the muggles and some wizards to agree. Naturally, it won't be a lot considering the meager amount of blood being offered but we can always say that if Harry's experiments and potions get recognition, they'll be recognized too, for being volunteers."

"Thanks, 'Mione," I said, relieved that she understood.

I turned back to the Dursley's, who were engaged in a conversation of their own, "Well?"

Uncle Vernon looked at me through squinty eyes, "Well, Potter. It depends. How much is a vial of my blood worth? Petunia's? Dudder's? What are you doing to do with it anyway? Mix it in some witchy potion?"

I grimaced internally at my uncle's assumption but his questions were thankfully answered by Hermione's voice of logic.

"Well, Mister and Missus Dursley. Due to the small amount of blood being volunteered, and shortage of funds, we can't pay very much. No more than a galleon, worth about £5. Of course, that'd be £5 each. As to the uses of the blood, Harry shall be using the vials in his studies for potions. As to _what _he'll be doing exactly, I don't believe he's quite chosen yet," Hermione offered a smile to both the Dursleys' and Harry, "An added bonus would be that should any of Harry's experiments become recognized, all volunteers will be recognized and compensated as necessary. I do hope you'll choose to donate a vial of blood."

Petunia looked flustered but managed to reply rather calmly, "We'll have to think a little bit more about it, you know. I'm sure you understand but _how_ are you going to remove the blood?"

Before I could offer and answer, Ron interjected cheerfully, "You've got a choice: the wizard way or the muggle way. All up to you!"

"And the wizard way is…?" Petunia asked.

"There's a spell medi-witches use to remove blood. It's painless, you know. But if you want to remove it through a needle…that's up to you guys," Ron replied.

"I see," Aunt Petunia managed to say, "We'll need time to consider this. Is there an address we can reach you perhaps? To send you our answer, of course."

I thought that maybe this visit wouldn't be so bad after the initial outbursts.

"Of course. We'll leave an address for you to owl us at. It's - " Hermione didn't manage to finish before Vernon Dursley interrupted, "Wait! Potter doesn't know what he's using the blood for, yet?!"

Hermione looked at me.

"Well, no…not exactly," I responded uncertainly, my hopes of a semi-peaceful exit beginning to shatter.

"If you don't bloody well know what you're using the blood for, why should we give it to you? You might create a potion and poison us in our sleep! Or cast a spell and torture us every day! Or…or…_kill_ us when we've annoyed you!" Vernon exclaimed loudly.

"He's got a point, Harry," Ron whispered loudly, loudly enough for the Dursleys to hear.

"See? Even your wizard friend agrees with me. So...I believe our answer will be 'no'." Vernon Dursley smirked smugly, "I'll ask you politely to leave now."

"Good job, Ronald!" Hermione said angrily as we exited the home.

"I'm sorry, OK?"

"Wait! Harry, wait!"

I turned around and saw Dudley running, waddling more like, towards us, "Harry, wait!"

"Yes, Dudley?" I asked politely.

"I…well, just wanted to apologize for my dad's manner. He never really like you, you know. Even more than my mum," Dudley tried to explain.

I smiled, "I figured it out."

Dudley blushed before continuing, "I just thought that maybe if you gave me a mailing address, I could try to convince my parents to give some blood," he shrugged, "If you really need it, I'll just take it from them."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why, Dudley?"

Dudley fidgeted, "Well, you _did_ save my life a couple years ago. And I thought I might repay you, you know," he recovered a little of his confidence, "but if I get this task done, we're even. Alright? I don't owe you anything and you don't owe me anything."

"OK, Dudley. Hermione?"

Hermione walked up and handed Dudley a sheet of paper, "It's got our address on it. You can mail it the muggle way. You should just mail us an answer and we'll arrange a place to pick-up or take the blood. If you _have_ to, I guess you could just mail us the blood but…it's not ideal. Harry needs about 10 mL for his studies."

Dudley nodded, "Right. Mail you answers, and if necessary mail you 10 mL of blood."

"Thanks so much, Dudley. After this we're even." I stuck out a hand and Dudley took it. We shook firmly and I turned around to apparate back to the Burrow with Ron and Hermione.

_It could have gone better,_ I thought,_ but overall it wasn't that bad_.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it so far! Reviews are all I ask for, not that bad, right? ;P**

**P.S. Happy Belated New Year!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shocking Discoveries**

**Chapter #6: Back to Hogwarts**

Christmas break was wrapping up and I couldn't help but feel giddy at the prospect of returning to Hogwarts. Nothing like the state _Hermione_ was in (she was practically jumping off the walls!), but still excited to begin. After all, I _was_ beginning to experiment with the blood in different potions.

I glanced through my trunk one last time to make sure I had everything before fetching an old potions case from first and second year. It looked like a wooden briefcase on the outside, but inside was an assortment of equipment to hold vials, stirrers, and other potions equipment. Perfect for holding all the vials of blood I had gathered in the last week or so.

All the vials of blood were sitting atop of drawer, each labelled with the owner's name, blood type, and what they were. Half-blood wizards, pureblood wizards, muggleborn wizards, muggles, etc… I had managed to collect about three dozen vials of blood!

I quickly latched them into the potions case and closed the case. I hefted the now full case into my trunk atop my pile of clothes. Hopefully, it won't get jostled too much during the train ride. I lugged my trunk down the steps of the Burrow and met up with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny downstairs.

Mrs. Weasely handed each of us a package, "Here you go, children. Just in case you get hungry, OK?"

Ron and Ginny groaned silently sending me and Hermione a sad look.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasely!" me and Hermione replied.

Before I knew it, the four of us had met with Neville and were quickly nearing Hogwarts. And within minutes Hermione was ushering us to put on our robes.

"Come on, guys! You have to _change_!"

We grumbled but did so. It was far too soon to get off the train and stop talking to my friends. But I was soon consoled with the fact that there would be plenty of time to catch up with them _and_ start on my blood potions.

However, there was a _little_ problem…

"I…what?! I _can't_ start working with blood potions?! But…but you said I could after the holidays!" I complained.

"Now, Potter. I never said you _couldn't_ start working on your blood potions. Quite the opposite, in fact. I was simply saying that what you do with your blood potions can't be shared with anyone else. If you can't agree, or disobey, the terms I've set out, you can't work _at all_ with blood potions," Snape replied calmly, not even looking at me as he marked an essay.

"Much better," I muttered.

Snape continued as if he hadn't heard, "Throughout the beginning of your work with blood potions, you will need to be constantly recording, observing, and checking your work. This means that you will have very little, if any, time to socialize and do anything outside of blood potions. I have taken the liberty to inform your teachers that you won't be able to attend classes and do the assigned work until, at the earliest, a month from now. Also, Headmistress McGonagall has consented to allow you to live in my quarters until you have familiarized yourself adequately with blood potions. I will ask you move all your belongings into the dungeons before the end of the week."

I started, "Wait…wait…you mean I'll be staying with you for _an entire month_? Without speaking to my friends? Without even exchanging so much as a word, written or spoken? _For an entire month_!?"

"At the very least, yes. You'll have Draco and myself to keep you company should you have free time," Snape answered, seemingly oblivious to my panic as he continued to mark away.

"I…I…that…I can't…you must be kidding…you can't seriously be thinking…," I spluttered.

Perhaps finally realizing my confusion and horror, Snape turned to face me, "I assure you, Mr. Potter, I am not kidding and I most certainly can, and will, keep you in my quarters to work uninterrupted for some time. Do you agree?"

I muttered rebelliously, sighed and finally grumbled out," Fine."

"Good," Snape turned back to the stack of papers, "Go run and whine to your followers about the unfair rules the greasy git of the dungeon has set out and have your things here by the end of this week. You have until the end of this week to gather all the extra blood you need."

I reluctantly turned towards the door, knowing that nothing I could say would change his mind before saying, "I don't _whine_ and I don't have _followers_." to Snape and exiting his office.

_And here I thought I was going to have a great school year, chatting with friends and working companionably with Snape_, I mentally berated myself for having such high expectation, _what did you expect?_

**A/N: I know this chapter is really short, but I hope you guys don't mind all that much. I'll try and have a longer one posted for next chapter. Anyway, read &amp; review!**


End file.
